headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther 1
| next = ''Black Panther'' #2 }} "King Solomon's Frog!" is the title to the first issue of the first ''Black Panther'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written, illustrated and edited by Jack Kirby with inks and lettering by Mike Royer. It was colored by Dave Hunt. Archie Goodwin served as a consulting editor on the story. This issue shipped with a January, 1977 cover date and carries a cover price of .30 cents per copy. Synopsis An antiquities collector named Abner Little tells the Black Panther of a treasure known as King Solomon's Frog. The Panther has little interest in Little's endeavors until he mentions the fact that the Panther's grandfather Azzari once possessed the item. Working with Mister Little, they track the Frog to the home of another collector Alfred Queely. Once inside, they discover that Queely lies dead in his chair, holding the Frog in his hand. Suddenly, an Aztec warrior jumps out and attacks them. The Black Panther fights him off and the warrior runs away from the house into the forests. Abner Little explains that King Solomon's Frog is a time machine. Queely apparently activated it to bring the Aztec warrior to this era. The Frog was once part of the fabled treasure of King Solomon. It's misuse can be traced back to folktales involving Ali Baba and the Genie, and even the Loch Ness Monster. Abner wants the Black Panther to help him find the control codes to the Frog, nestled somewhere in King Solomon's tomb. The Panther thinks the scheme is preposterous, but agrees to go along with him for the time being. They both board a specially designed helicopter and fly away. However, a warrior woman known as Princess Zanda sends a squad of flying men to capture the Frog. Mister Little's piloting skills allows him to avoid the mercenaries and they fly to his island base. Princess Zanda arrives ahead of them however and captures the Black Panther. Mister Little is shot in the chest. The Panther tries to regain the Frog from Princess Zanda's grasp, but one of her soldiers fires his weapon striking the Frog. The device activates transporting a man from six-million years in the future into this era. Appearances * Black Panther, T'Challa * Abner Little * Aztec warrior * Princess Zanda * Alfred Queely * Azzari the Wise * Hatch 22 * King Solomon * Loch Ness Monster * Silas Mourner * Collectors * Djinn * Evolved humans * Homo Magi * Humans * Sea monsters * Africa :* Sahara Desert :* North Africa :* Atlas Mountains ::* King Solomon's Tomb * England :* Camelot * Scotland :* Loch Ness * King Solomon's Frog * Missiles * Sword * Hover-craft * Jet-pack * Mister Little's helicopter * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Chronal manipulation * King * Pilot * Super-hero Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Black Panther by Jack Kirby'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, the ''Essential Black Panther'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, the ''Marvel Masterworks: Black Panther'', Volume 2 hardcover collection and the ''True Beleivers: Black Panther'' #1 reprint edition. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *